Dia Feriado
by Aryenn
Summary: Harry odia el silencio de su casa en los dias feriado. " Tengo espacio en el armario y odio el silencio que hay en esta casa en los días feriados."  Dejo pasar un par de segundos, mirando fijamente a Harry. " Puedo ayudar con ambas cosas," murmuro Draco.


Día Feriado

Ni siquiera podía gritar que ese era un día silencioso porque al fin de cuentas nadie le escucharía. Había pasado veintitrés veces por el pasillo donde tenía la única foto de sus padres en una mesilla que había comprado en el callejón Diagon y siempre los había saludado. Incluso la vez que había bailado solo por el pasillo. Era día feriado. No recordaba muy bien porque. Podría ir a ver el calendario que tenía en la cocina pero solo iba ahí por comida, porque solo recordaba que tenía hambre cuando entraba ahí. No le importaba la fecha.

Limpio el armario, a medias. Era poca ropa, casi toda para su trabajo. Lo odiaba, el trabajo ese que tenía, porque debía seguir los días feriados de la sociedad.

Se había puesto a rockear con la canciones de los Hechiceros de la Noche hasta que llego a las canciones deprimentes y decidió mejor no ir ahí. Había escuchado su música, a medias. Pensó en tocar una guitarra mágica, pero recordó que todavía no aprendía bien a tocar el piano. Lo recordó porque entro en la sala de estar y ahí estaba el piano que había comprado para sus tardes de prácticas. Esas que nunca había tenido.

Se puso a cantar villancicos y descubrió que había un eco en la habitación de huéspedes. La que tenía amueblada a medias.

Se había levantado temprano y eran apenas las diez de la mañana. Estaba listo para encender su casa en fuego solo para tener algo que hacer y no tener que soportar el silencio de los días feriados. Luego recordó la canción esa de un grupo que a Hermione le encantaba "Cuando no tengas nada que quemar, debes prenderte fuego a ti mismo". Fue entonces que decidió que debía salir de ahí.

Primero, fue con Ginny.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hola Harry" Ginny abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una sonrisa. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la izquierda, dirección donde Harry sabia se encontraba su pequeña cocina comedor. "Pasa. ¿Lindo día para estar en casa, no? Gracias a Merlín por este día libre."

Y Harry recordó porque era día feriado. El día de Merlín. El día del jodido Merlín.

" Ah, sí. ¿No te desperté o sí?" Pregunto al recordar que Ginny le gustaba dormir tarde en los días feriados.

"Para nada. Tengo visita," seguía con la sonrisa, observo Harry. Su visita debía de ser Stanley Hudson, mejor conocido como el novio muggle que Ginny había conocido en un café quien aun no sabía nada del mundo mágico.

"Oh, llego en mal momento entonces," dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Quería escapar del silencio de su casa. Sentarse a la mesa con dos tortolos, tratando de no mencionar nada del mundo mágico, seria otro silencio mas incomodo.

"Para nada amigo" le llego la voz de Stan. "No pudiste llegar en mejor momento. Estábamos hablando de hacer un trió. Ginny había escogido ya al chico del piso de arriba, pero tú nos ahorraste subir y bajar cuarenta escalones. Como se que te gustan los rubios aun podríamos llamarle". También le llego el humor tan característico que Stan reservaba para Harry.

"Tonterías Harry, ya sabes que no debes hacerle caso," dijo Ginny con las mejillas rojas y una mirada reprobadora dirigida a su novio, quien había aparecido por la puerta que daba a la cocina. "¿Puedes quedarte a desayunar?"

"¿Tu también tienes el día libre Harry?" pregunto Stan a la vez. Llevaba solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, lo cual sorprendió a Harry. Esperaba verlo en ropa interior o algo así. Como si se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche. Tal vez estaba por irse.

"Creo que mejor no, Ginny, gracias. Si, Stan tengo el día libre" contesto Harry.

"Ginny también, dijo que era un día feriado hace unos momentos, pero yo si debo trabajar…" dejo la frase como si no recordaba lo que iba a decir y esperaba que Harry se lo recordara. O que explicara cómo podía ser que el día no era feriado en los calendarios muggles. Harry sonrió.

"Mala suerte para ti," fue su respuesta. Un par de segundos después Stan sonrió. Dejaría el tema ahí, por ahora. Stan empezaba a atar cabos. Las cosas pequeñas, como días feriados que no coincidían con los calendarios muggles, alimentaban sospechas que ya tuvieran un tamaño significante. Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ginny.

Ginny evadió su mirada.

"¿Ahora, que tal con ese trío?"

Harry debió de lucir asustado, porque cuando Ginny exclamo "Stan!" el aludido soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cocina. Se queda a comer el desayuno, entonces, pensó Harry.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero iré a visitar a Hermione" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Solo lo ofreceremos una vez en tu vida, Potter" grito Stan. Harry empezaba a creer que la broma no era broma. Mejor irse.

"Adiós Ginny. Suerte con el chico de arriba, Stan." Ginny le sonrió y se despidió. Seguía escuchando la risa de Stan cuando Ginny cerró puerta.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba estudiando un libro que se veía a punto de deshacerse. Prestado de un profesor de que se especializaba en la época en la que se creía la magia había surgido. Hermione había mencionado el nombre específico de esa época mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña biblioteca pero Harry lo había olvidado.

Biblioteca. Silencio. Eran casi sinónimos y Harry no sabía cómo no había pensado en eso antes de tocar a la puerta de Hermione. Claro que estaría estudiando, había peleado con Ron hacia dos días y la reconciliación más pronta seria en dos semanas. Predecibles, como siempre, esos dos.

"Se que no te gusta tener tanto tiempo libre Harry, pero tal vez deberías aprovechar para estudiar un poco mas."

"Aha"

"Tengo libros muy buenos sobre hechizos de defensa y además podría llamar al profesor Jar y pedirle su copia única de "Las evoluciones de los maleficios"." Hermione hablaba con la vista pegada al libro.

Todo en la casa era silencio.

"No creo que al profesor Jar le guste que lo molesten en días festivos." Echando una vista a su alrededor, Harry decidió que la enorme ventana en una pared era lo que más le gustaba de la habitación. Le ayudaba a no sentirse tan abrumado entre tantos libros.

"Día de Merlín. Es algo ridículo si me lo preguntas, dado que no se celebran días de Circe o Agripa o de Dumbledore."

Harry sonrió. Día de Dumbledore, seria la ultima distinción para un hombre en si distinguido. No, decidió Harry, con un día de Merlín era más que suficiente. "Haz que lo renombren a día de los Hechiceros más reconocidos en el mundo mágico antiguo y moderno. El DHRMMAM. Suena mejor que Pedo."

"Muy gracioso."

Se quedaba sin cosas por decir. Habían pasado cinco minutos solamente. Hermione seguía estudiando el libro como si le fuera a salvar la vida. Trataba de no pensar en Ron con mucho esfuerzo, se dio cuenta Harry, sus ojos se quedaban en una palabra, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba leyendo.

Tanto silencio. ¿Porque era que no le gustaba el silencio? No era gran cosa. Salvo porque no lo soportaba. Era un milagro que siguiera viviendo en el campo y no en la cuidad como todos sus amigos.

" ¿No ha ido a visitarte?" pregunto Hermione sin levantar la vista.

"¿Piensas perdonar a Ron antes de que venga aquí rogando por perdón?" Era la pregunta más justa, se dijo Harry.

"Está bien. No debí preguntar."

Tres. Dos. Uno.

Uno.

Uno. Vamos Hermione, dilo, pensó Harry.

"Es solo que no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron tan de repente. Bueno, podría imaginar porque pero que no hayas dicho nada en todo este tiempo es muy inusual."

Y por un momento Harry pensó en decírselo. Decirle que él y su pareja también eran tan predecibles como Hermione y Ron, pero que en su caso las reconciliaciones se habían acabado. Estuvo a punto de explicarle todo, pero no quería decir nada. Si lo decía tal vez…

"No hay nada que contar, Hermione."

"Ya no soportas vivir en esa casa. No se por qué no te has mudado."

"Me gusta ahí. Por eso la escogimo – la escogí."

Hermione apretó los labios, aun con la vista en el libro.

Harry empezó a lanzar miradas a la puerta.

"Es hermosa, Harry, pero es enorme."

El momento de querer hablar sobre el tema había pasado para Harry. Quiso hablar del polo norte o irse.

"Mañana no será día feriado" Harry escucho su voz y lo que dijo le sonó estúpido. Desesperado, solo para el porqué Hermione no levanto la vista.

"Podrías venirte aquí conmigo. Tengo espacio, y no me molestaría." Ahora si le miro, pero fue Harry quien no pudo regresarle el gesto.

"Me gusta mi cama" dijo. Porque era lo único que veía de su casa cuando trabajaba. Solo estando dormido soportaba el silencio.

Hermione suspiro. "Está bien, Harry."

Harry salió de ahí con un libro de defensa, diciendo que lo leería en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de distancia.

Comenzó a correr tan pronto puso pie en la acera.

OoOoOoOoO

No supo quien empezó a maldecir al otro primero. Pero estuvo consciente de que el impacto había lanzado el libro volando hasta caer abierto sobre un contenedor de basura cerrado. Las páginas se movían de un lado al otro con el viento.

"Joder. ¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas? Me has jodido la chaqueta. Maldita sea, mira mi cabello."

Harry sonrió. Ron, que comenzaba a levantarse, se escuchaba como una chica. Seguramente iba a con Hermione y había pasado toda la mañana tratando de lucir lo mejor posible.

" Ahora si te habías peinado, Bon-bon?" pregunto.

Al escuchar su voz, Ron dejo de tener ojos solo para el desastre de su apariencia. "¡Harry! Joder, sabes que odio que me llamen así. ¿De quien huyes? Algún neomortifago rondándote?"

Dejo pasar el comentario. "Tenía ganas de correr."

"Llegarías más pronto a donde sea que vas si te aparecieras." Seria broma si Ron no lo hubiese dicho en un tono tan serio.

Ambos se habían levantado y se sacudían la ropa.

"¿Porque estás aquí?" Pregunto Harry. Lento, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que Ron podría simplemente haberse aparecido en la casa de Hermione.

La pregunta pareció darle a Ron dolor de estomago. "Ya no puedo aparecerme en su casa. Este es el punto de aparición oficial mas cercano."

"Podrías haberte aparecido fuera de la puerta."

"Imposible. Sabe bloquear la cuadra completa." Eso no le sorprendió a Harry. Se habría reído de la mala suerte de su amigo, pero este ya se veía como un condenado la guillotina.

"No se qué hiciste y no quiero saberlo –"

"Solo dije que el PEDO no sería aceptado en los próximos cinco años."

Una total verdad, si uno se basaba en hechos constantes. Cosas en las que Hermione a veces no creía cuando se trataba del PEDO. Harry se compadecio de su amigo. No porque no sería perdonado, eso lo daba por sentado, sino porque tendría que trabajar mucho para obtener ese resultado.

"Está estudiando esos libros frágiles"

"Diablos, en verdad esta enojada conmigo, solo saca esos cuando quiero ocupar su tiempo en no enojarse." Ron en verdad se veía decepcionado. Seguramente se imaginaba como seria su vida en las próximas dos semanas.

" Pero la reconciliación valdrá la pena, no?" pregunto Harry, esperando ver las orejas de su amigo tornarse rojas. Y así ocurrió.

Evadiría ese tema, como Harry quería.

" ¿Que haces por acá? Es tu día libre! No me digas que aun no ha ido a verte" dijo. Como Harry no quería que dijera. No deseaba hablar del tema, no con Hermione y definitivamente no con Ron.

Todo seria más real. Si lo contaba. Si empezaba a entenderlo. Se volvería imposible.

No había contestado aun cuando Ron empezaba a decir "Ese maldito hu—"

"Vine por un libro de defensa," dijo antes de que Ron comenzara a maldecir de nuevo. " Ya sabes, hay que practicar."

"Ah.." Ron le miraba extraño. "Seguro, claro."

"Iba a tomar un café y a leer luego en el parque. Quieres venir o iras de una vez al matadero, digo, a la casa de Hermione?"

A pesar de su dilema, Ron pudo sonreír. "Tengo que empezar a enfrentarla. Después de todo ya han pasado dos días"

"Ya han pasado dos días" dijo Harry a la vez y sonrió. "Si te apareces así ella pensara que algo te ocurrió y te dejara entrar de inmediato" señaló.

Ron sonrió y se despidió. No aguantaba las ganas de ver a Hermione abrir la puerta y verle, corría lo más rápido posible.

Predecibles, esos dos, hasta ellos lo admitían. Tal vez Ron más que Hermione, lo cual era muy curioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tan pronto Ron se había ido, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había llevado sus ganas de correr con él. Recogió el libro y en verdad pensó que tal vez lo leería. Iría al parque, porque ahí no estaría tan silencioso.

Compro un café y camino con él hasta el parque. Reconoció que le gustaba el sector que Hermione había escogido. La gente no se metía en sus asuntos ni tampoco eran desconsiderados. Veía solo adultos. Los jóvenes estaban en las escuelas. Jodido día de Merlín. En verdad.

Recordó su casa en cuanto entro en el parque. El primer árbol que vio era de la misma clase que el tenia en el jardín. Recordar su casa le hacía recordar que hacia mes y medio vivía solo ahí. Le recordaba el silencio y supo que el parque no había sido la mejor opción.

Comunidad muggle. Día de trabajo, jóvenes en la escuela. Tendría suerte si veía a cinco personas mientras estaba ahí. Seria silencioso.

Aun así se sentó a tomarse su café.

" ¿No odias el jodido día de Merlín?"

Harry se había concentrado en el sonido de los arboles mientras se mecían con el viento, era eso o empezar a pensar de nuevo en encender su casa en fuego. Había intentado a disfrutar el leve sonido, hasta que llego esa pregunta.

Volteo hacia el ocupante que había llegado sin que se diese cuenta. Mago, por supuesto. Le enfado que le interrumpiera su descubrimiento de sonidos. Luego se dio cuenta de quién era y le enfado toda su persona.

" Lárgate."

"No se porque todo el mundo mágico se detiene por un mago que murió hace siglos." Siguió diciendo su acompañante sin inmutarse.

¿Enserio? Pensó Harry. No le veía en un mes y medio y llegaba ese día a decirle cuan patético era el día del jodido Merlín. No le hablo, aunque veía que su acompañante lo esperaba. Solo le observo.

Vestía casual y se sentaba con soltura. No había nadie paseando a su alrededor y los sonidos de los coches se mesclaban con el vaivén de las hojas. Su acompañante luchaba por mantener su respiración regular. Estaba nervioso. Harry estaba furioso.

"Lárgate" volvió a decir.

"No"

"Quiero que desaparezcas."

"Vamos, Potter, cuando he hecho lo que tú quieres." Era una pregunta pero no había sonado como tal.

Daba agua, porque no tendría respuesta.

" Vivimos juntos por un año y un día simplemente te vas. Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo." Le sorprendía escucharse tan calmado cuando en su mente se imaginaba golpearle de mil formas en menos de cinco segundos.

"Emergencia," dijo y Harry casi quiso reírse.

" ¿La pintura empezaba a palidecer en tu mansión?"

" Necesitaba un tiempo."

"Bien por ti." Harry dio por terminada la conversación. No pediría explicaciones, y no se quedaría ahí ni un segundo más.

Estaba harto de preguntarse si volvería, o porque se había ido en primer lugar. No había dejado una nota y nadie le había visto. Trabajaba en el extranjero y por amigos mutuos supo que sigua asistiendo a su trabajo. Aparte de eso, nada.

Estaba más que harto de pensar en el jodido Draco Malfoy todo el tiempo. Era peor que el silencio. En cuanto había silencio era en lo primero que pensaba. Draco.

Se levanto, llevándose el libro consigo.

"Te amo."

Casi se confundía con los sonidos del parque, pero el susurro llego hasta Harry. Enfureció aun más.

Cuando se volteo a verlo, Draco le observaba expectante. Maldito. " Y que esperas, eh? ¿Que me lance a ti y te recompense por tu gran trabajo? Al fin lograste decirlo Draco! Felicidades! Lo he sabido desde hace siglos idiota."

Draco al fin abandono su pose pasiva. Otra de las cosas que había estado mosqueando a Harry. " No debí irme así y lo se. Pero esto no era lo que yo esperaba y lo sabes. Tu tampoco… Así que me fui porque no sabía si de verdad podría mantenerlo."

Estaba tan furioso que solo pudo contestar "Debiste estar seguro", estrangulando cada palabra.

"Lo estoy, Harry" empezaba a acercarse. "Lo estoy."

"Llegas un mes y medio muy tarde."

Se Desapareció a la sala de estar de su casa. Se quito el abrigo y lo aventó sin rumbo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Le escucho aparecer segundo después.

" Creí que me habrías bloqueado" sonaba en verdad sorprendido. Harry siguió caminando.

"Y aun así te arriesgaste, que valiente. Sigue así y pronto serás un Gryffindor." Se dirigió a su habitación. Escucho otro par de pasos seguirle.

"No podía aceptar que esto era lo que en verdad quería. Que de verdad quería estar contigo. Porque no era a lo que había planeado, Harry. Y todo se volvía más complicado."

"Tienes talento para empeorar las cosas con cada palabra que hablas."

"Maldita sea. Me tomo tiempo saber que había jodido las cosas. Solo entonces supe que no podía no regresar."

Harry entro a su habitación y se dirigió al armario. Comenzó a sacar todas las camisas que no eran suyas y las lanzo sobre la cama.

"Olvidaste llevarte estas, algunos de tus zapatos se quedaron también. Y una de tus corbatas." Dejaba todo sobre la cama mientras hablaba.

"Joder, Harry. ¿No has odio lo que he dicho?"

Cada palabra. "Me has dicho algo que ya se. No la parte de tu gran debate, pero la razón ya sabía. Y no es una buena razón, para que los vayas sabiendo."

"¿Eso es todo?"

Harry suspiro y dejo de sacar las pertenencias de Draco de armario. "Pensé de todo, Draco, cuando te fuiste tuve más de treinta días para preguntarme porque te habías ido de tal forma. De. Todo. Menos que no quisieras amarme." Seguía tan calmado, y por un momento lo agradeció. Porque las ganas de golpear a Draco seguían ahí pero las ganas de soltarse a llorar como una niña empezaban a ganar.

Algo en la mirada de Draco se quebró y solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Varias veces parecía que diría algo. Repetir sus razones, sus conclusiones. Todas las intenciones que se esfumaban con una sola mirada de Harry. Draco dirigió una mirada repentina hacia la ventana y se obligo a levantar el rostro. Dio unos pasos a la cama, sacando la varita. Encogió sus cosas una por una, guardándose todo en el bolsillo.

Harry permaneció de pie junto a la cama. La espalda derecha, los brazos a los lados y sin moverse.

Draco se acerco, no le toco, pero había solo centímetro entre los dos. Harry se tenso aun mas.

"Adiós," susurro y se acerco. Cerró los ojos y le beso.

Harry pudo ver como la primera lágrima broto sin permiso porque permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Sentía los labios de Draco, tibios. Pero esa lágrima se robaba el momento.

Draco se separo tan pronto fue consciente de la humedad. Agacho el rostro y su mano se dirijo a borrar la lágrima a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Harry le vio salir de la habitación. Se quedo en el mismo lugar, tenso. Hizo puños de sus manos, listo para todo. Listo para quedarse y escucharle marchar. Listo para derrumbarse tan pronto lo sintiera Aparecerse.

Le había sorprendido tanto esa lágrima. Verla en el rostro de Draco mientras este le besaba como si deseara simplemente no olvidar como se sentía tener sus labios contra los de Harry.

El recuerdo se volvió demasiado. Lo sonidos en la casa, los pasos de Draco. Saber que todo seria silencioso cuando cesaran. Volvería a pensar en Draco cuando este se llevara consigo los sonidos que delataban su presencia.

Sintió esas enormes ganas de salir corriendo que había sentido después de visitar a Hermione. Lo pasos habían cesado. Draco se había marchado.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco estaba en el pasillo viendo la foto de los padres de Harry. La foto donde aparecían solo él y Harry cuando recién habían comprado la casa había sido volteada hacia la pared.

Sintió que unos brazos lo halaban y después su espalda quedo contra la pared del pasillo. Harry puso sus manos en su pecho y le sostuvo ahí. Tenía una mirada furiosa.

"Eres un completo idiota."

Draco asintió. "Debí de regresar… No, no debí irme, debí decirte—"

"Eres un imbécil" con cada palabra lo hacía golpear de nuevo con la pared.

Un momento después sintió los labios de Harry besarle con fuerza, castigando. Se aferro a sus brazos, queriendo en verdad creer que iba a quedarse.

El golpe contra su mandíbula llego tan inesperado como el beso. Se sostuvo con la mesilla que tenía los dos retratos para no caer.

"Joder" murmuro.

"Tal vez," escucho a Harry mientras se erguía de nuevo. " Tengo espacio en el armario y odio el silencio que hay en esta casa en los días feriados."

Dejo pasar un par de segundos, mirando fijamente a Harry.

" Puedo ayudar con ambas cosas," murmuro.

"Bien," dijo Harry antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Harry sonrió horas después mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Draco que se abrazaba a su pecho entre las sabanas.

Había pensado en dejarlo ir.

A medias.


End file.
